twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Edyta Górniak
*Maria Tyszkiewicz *Ewelina Lisowska |Wykonywany utwór = *"Dumka na dwa serca" *"Kolorowy wiatr" *"To nie ja!" |Edycja = 4,6,12}} Edyta Anna Górniak (ur. 14 listopada 1972 w Ziębicach) – polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów, producentka, reżyserka, aktorka musicalowa i osobowość telewizyjna. Członkini Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV oraz Stowarzyszenia Artystów Wykonawców Utworów Muzycznych i Słowno-Muzycznych SAWP. Honorowa obywatelka gminy Ziębice oraz Honorowy Ambasador Stolicy Polskiej Piosenki Opole. Debiutowała jako aktorka musicalowa na deskach Teatru Dramatycznego w Warszawie w musicalu Metro, wystawianym w teatrze Studio Buffo oraz na Broadwayu. W 1994 została wybrana przez Telewizję Polską na pierwszą w historii reprezentantkę Polski w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji; z utworem „To nie ja!” zajęła drugie miejsce w finale 39. konkursu, osiągając najwyższy wynik w historii polskich startów w widowisku oraz jedno z najlepszych wśród debiutujących w konkursie nadawców publicznych. Po udziale w Eurowizji wydała debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany Dotyk, który ukazał się w 1995 w multiplatynowym nakładzie pół miliona egzemplarzy. W 1997 rozpoczęła karierę międzynarodową, wydała swój drugi album studyjny i pierwszy anglojęzyczny, zatytułowany Edyta Górniak, sprzedany w nakładzie ponad 500 tys. egzemplarzy na świecie. Album uzyskał status platynowej płyty w Polsce i pojawił się na europejskich listach sprzedaży: w Norwegii (13. miejsce), Szwecji (18. miejsce), Finlandii (22. miejsce) i Szwajcarii (40. miejsce). Dzięki singlowi „One & One” trafiła na listę European Radio Top 50 pisma „Music & Media” (uplasowała się na 28. miejscu), zostając pierwszym polskim wokalistą, który tego dokonał. W 1999 wydała album koncertowy zatytułowany Live '99, dokumentujący jej pierwszą trasę koncertową po Polsce. W 2002 ukazał się trzeci album studyjny piosenkarki zatytułowany Perła, który składał się z dwóch dysków – pierwszy został wydany wyłącznie na polski rynek, zaś drugi został później wydany międzynarodowo na płycie Invisible. Singiel promujący album, „Impossible”, notowany był na listach przebojów w Niemczech, Szwajcarii, Austrii i Czechach. W 2004 Górniak wycofała się z mediów z powodu częstych ataków paparazzi na jej życie prywatne. Powróciła trzy lata później z albumem E·K·G, który uzyskał status platynowej płyty. Rok później ukazał się świąteczny album Zakochaj się na Święta w kolędach, zaś w 2012 – album My. Piętnastokrotnie otrzymała nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka i dwukrotnie została jej laureatką. W 1994 otrzymała Wiktora. Zdobyła też statuetkę Eska Music Award oraz nagrodę międzynarodową przyznaną przez Hiszpanów za „Najlepszy głos Europy”. Była też czterokrotnie nominowana do nagród Viva! Najpiękniejsi i VIVA Comet Awards, w tej drugiej raz wygrywając. Otrzymała również nominacje do Superjedynek i Telekamer. W 2010 uhonorowano ją Bursztynowym Słowikiem, a w 2015 Złotą Karolinką i Platynową Telekamerą i została odznaczona Brązowym Medalem „Zasłużonym Kulturze Gloria Artis”. Była jurorem w programach Jak oni śpiewają (2007–2009) i Hit Hit Hurra! (2017) oraz trenerem w programach: Bitwa na głosy (2012), The Voice of Poland (2013–2015) i The Voice Kids (2018). Życiorys Wczesne lata Pochodzi z rodziny polsko-romskiej. Jest córką Grażyny Górniak-Jasik i Jana Górniaka (1951–5 czerwca 2006), który grał na gitarze w zespole Dona Wasyla . Jej ojciec porzucił rodzinę, gdy Górniak miała pięć lat. Po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej podjęła naukę w Technikum Ogrodniczym w Prószkowie, a później w Technikum Ogrodniczo-Pszczelarskim w Kluczborku, które przerwała, będąc w trzeciej klasie, ze względu na swoje występy w musicalu Metro. Kariera 1986–1993: Początki Od 1977 mieszkała w Opolu, gdzie od 1986 prowadziła zespół muzyczny System B, z którym występowała na dyskotekach oraz na imprezach studenckich. Podczas przeglądu zespołów w opolskim domu kultury jej talent dostrzegła Elżbieta Zapendowska, która prowadziła tam zajęcia wokalistyki i zaproponowała piosenkarce lekcje wokalne. W 1989 zadebiutowała w programie telewizyjnym Śpiewać każdy może Zbigniewa Górnego piosenką „Stop” z repertuaru Sam Brown. W 1990 wzięła udział w, organizowanym przez Górnego, koncercie „Debiuty” w ramach XXVII Krajowego Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu, na którym otrzymała wyróżnienie za wykonanie piosenki „Zły chłopak” z repertuaru Lory Szafran. W tym czasie przerwała edukację w prószkowskim Zespole Szkół Ogrodniczych im. Józefa Warszewicza, aby rozpocząć karierę muzyczną i przeprowadzić się do Warszawy. Po występie na festiwalu w Opolu wzięła udział w przesłuchaniach do musicalu Metro, reżyserowanego przez Janusza Józefowicza. Ostatecznie znalazła się w głównej obsadzie musicalu, w którym zagrała drugoplanową rolę z jedną solową partią – „Litania”. W 1992, razem z resztą obsady, pojechała ze spektaklem na Broadway. W 1992 zastąpiła Katarzynę Groniec w roli Anny w musicalu Metro. W październiku tego samego roku wystąpiła jako gość muzyczny podczas konkursu dla modelek i modeli Twarz roku, organizowanym w warszawskim Teatrze Wielkim. W 1993 nagrała dwie piosenki z muzyką Piotra Rubika do filmu Pajęczarki. Oprócz tego, występowała w przedstawieniach muzycznych w Teatrze Buffo: Do grającej szafy grosik wrzuć (z klasycznymi polskimi popowymi przebojami sprzed ery rock and rolla), Blues minus (z piosenkami autorstwa Jonasza Kofty) oraz Nie opuszczaj mnie (z polskimi wersjami piosenek tworzącego we Francji belgijskiego barda Jacques’a Brela). W lipcu wzięła udział w szwedzkim Festiwalu Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn, na którym zdobyła trzecią nagrodę za wykonanie utworu „Room for Change”. 1994–1996: Eurowizyjny przełom W 1994 przyjęła zaproszenie Telewizji Polskiej do reprezentowania Polski w 39. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, zostając pierwszą polską reprezentantką w konkursie. Jej konkursowym utworem została piosenka „To nie ja!”. Po przylocie do Dublina, gdzie odbywał się konkurs, Górniak przeziębiła się i zachorowała na zapalenie krtani i tchawicy, przez co miała problemy ze śpiewaniem podczas prób do występu, które rozpoczęły się 24 kwietnia. W trakcie próby generalnej, transmitowanej do wszystkich krajów oraz lokalnych komisji jurorskich oceniających propozycje konkursowe, zaśpiewała fragment utworu w języku angielskim, ponieważ łatwiej było jej wówczas zaśpiewać z bólem gardła. Wykonanie zostało uznane za naruszenie regulaminu widowiska, nakazującego śpiewanie uczestnikom swoich propozycji w języku ojczystym. Sprzeciw wobec dalszemu uczestnictwu Polski wyraziło kilka delegacji, samej reprezentantce groziła dyskwalifikacja. Do organizatorów konkursu, Europejskiej Unii Nadawców, nie wpłynął jednak oficjalny protest, dzięki czemu Górniak została dopuszczona do udziału. W finale zdobyła łącznie 166 punktów, w tym maksymalne noty 12 punktów od komisji jurorskich z Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji, Austrii, Estonii i Litwy, dzięki czemu zajęła drugie miejsce, przegrywając tylko z przedstawicielami gospodarzy, irlandzkim duetem Charlie McGettigan i Paul Harrington. Piosenka „To nie ja!” została uznana za największy przebój 1994. Po udziale w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji Górniak podpisała kontrakt z niezależną wytwórnią fonograficzną ORCA, której właścicielem był Wiktor Kubiak, producent musicalu Metro, który w kolejnych latach pełnił funkcję jej menedżera. Dzięki niemu artystka zadebiutowała singlem „Once in a Lifetime/To nie ja!”, który sprzedawany był jesienią 1994 w Polsce, Niemczech, Austrii i Szwajcarii. Artystką zainteresowały się wówczas liczne wytwórnie płytowe, w tym polski oddział koncernu EMI – Pomaton EMI, który, poprzez wytwórnię ORCA, podpisał z nią kontrakt płytowy. Sukces odniosły także kolejne hity Górniak, „Jestem kobietą” oraz „Dotyk”, wydany w 1995. W maju 1995 wydała swój pierwszy album studyjny, zatytułowany Dotyk, który rozszedł się w nakładzie ponad pół miliona egzemplarzy. Album zawierał nowe wersje najpopularniejszych przebojów z wszystkich trzech musicali z udziałem Górniak, został uhonorowany nagrodą polskiego przemysłu płytowego Fryderyk 1995 w kategorii Fonograficzny debiut roku. W tym samym roku Górniak, wraz z wykonawcami, takimi jak np. Ryszard Rynkowski, Kayah, Andrzej Krzywy, Robert Janowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka czy Kostek Yoriadis, nagrała utwór „W każdym z nas”, napisany z okazji Europejskiego Roku Ochrony Przyrody. W 1996 podpisała w Londynie kontrakt z wytwórnią EMI International na nagranie pięciu albumów, kontynuowała jednak nagrywanie dla polskiego rynku, lansując wówczas trzy następne przeboje: „Kolorowy wiatr” (polską wersję utworu „Colors of the Wind” do filmu Disneya Pocahontas), „Love Is on the Line” (klubowy hit podarowany Górniak przez Kylie Minogue) oraz „To Atlanta” (polski hymn Igrzysk Olimpijskich 1996). 1997–2003: Kariera międzynarodowa W listopadzie 1997 wydała pierwszy anglojęzyczny album, zatytułowany po prostu Edyta Górniak. Nad jego produkcją i doborem repertuaru czuwał Christopher Neil, odpowiedzialny za międzynarodową karierę Céline Dion. Prace nad płytą trwały ponad półtora roku. Piosenki napisali twórcy światowych hitów, tacy jak np.: Billy Steinberg (m.in. „Like a Virgin” Madonny), Simon Climie (m.in. „I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)” Arethy Franklin i George’a Michaela), George Merrill i Shannon Rubican (m.in. „I Wanna Dance With Somebody” Whitney Houston), Siedah Garrett (m.in. „Man In the Mirror” Michaela Jacksona) czy Rick Nowels (m.in. „Falling Into You” Céline Dion). Album w Norwegii zyskał status złotej płyty, natomiast w Szwajcarii i Portugalii srebrnej płyty. Pierwszy z singli, „When You Come Back to Me”, stał się przebojem szczególnie w Skandynawii, Portugalii (gdzie wykorzystano go w czołówce popularnego serialu telewizyjnego) i w krajach azjatyckich (zrealizowany do niego klip osiągnął trzecie miejsce na liście przebojów azjatyckiej MTV, zaraz za Spice Girls i Madonną). Następny singel, „Anything”, odniósł sukces głównie w Polsce. W grudniu 1997 Górniak wystąpiła w warszawskiej Sali Kongresowej na wspólnym koncercie z tenorem Jose Carrerasem. Na repertuar koncertu złożyły się pieśni, arie operowe, świąteczne standardy oraz wspólny hit „Hope for Us”, który ukazał się wtedy na singlu. Koncert transmitowany był w Telewizji Polskiej. W 1998 Górniak nagrała kolejne dwa przeboje dla polskiej publiczności: „Lustro” (polską wersję przeboju „Reflection” z filmu Disneya Mulan) oraz „Dumka na dwa serca” (temat przewodni najdroższego polskiego filmu XX wieku Ogniem i mieczem, w duecie z Mietkiem Szcześniakiem). Drugi z utworów okazał się największym przebojem 1999, w marcu 2006 wygrał plebiscyt na „najpiękniejszą piosenkę z sercem”, zorganizowany przez TVP1 i radio RMF FM przy okazji akcji „Serce masz tylko jedno”, natomiast w październiku 2007 zdobył Złotą Kaczkę dla „najlepszej piosenki filmowej 50-lecia” w konkursie magazynu „Film”. Na początku 1999 umiarkowany sukces w krajach niemieckojęzycznych i francuskojęzycznych odniósł kolejny międzynarodowy singel Górniak, „One & One”, trzy lata wcześniej wydany przez Roberta Milesa. Wersja Milesa doszła na szczyt europejskiej listy bestsellerów. Inny utwór z zagranicznej płyty piosenkarki, „Perfect Moment”, nagrała z kolei po niej debiutantka Martine McCutcheon, która doprowadziła go w 1999 na szczyt brytyjskiej listy bestsellerów. 8 kwietnia Górniak wyruszyła w trwającą miesiąc pierwszą biletowaną trasę koncertową, obejmującą jedenaście koncertów w jedenastu polskich miastach. Podczas trwania trasy powstał koncertowy album, zatytułowany Live '99. Na potrzeby płyty wykorzystano koncerty zarejestrowane w Krakowie i Warszawie, choć rejestrowany był również koncert w Łodzi. Album, na którym znalazło się czternaście piosenek, został wydany we wrześniu i sprzedany w nakładzie ponad 30 tys. sztuk. 3 lipca 2000 Górniak rozpoczęła pierwszą plenerową trasę po Polsce o nazwie Julia, promującą słuchowisko radiowe RMF FM Romeo i Julia. Występowała w nim wspólnie z Maciejem Stuhrem. Koncert w Krakowie został zarejestrowany przez TVP1 i miał swoją telewizyjną premierę w grudniu. W 2002 wytwórnia EMI International rozwiązała kontrakt z Górniak, ale wokalistka podpisała nowy, z niemieckim oddziałem wytwórni Virgin Records. Za produkcję i piosenki na jej kolejny międzynarodowy album odpowiadał brytyjski producencko-kompozytorski zespół Absolute, pracujący wcześniej m.in. ze Spice Girls i Tiną Turner. Napisali oni większość materiału na płytę, ale premierowe utwory podarowali też kolejni twórcy światowych hitów: Steve Kipner (m.in. „Genie in a Bottle” Christiny Aguilery) i John Reid (m.in. „When the Heartache Is Over” Tiny Turner). W marcu 2002 na rynek trafiła polska edycja albumu, zatytułowana Perła. Album, zawierający dodatkową polskojęzyczną płytę, wylansował przeboje „Jak najdalej” czy „Nie proszę o więcej” i został sprzedany w ponad 40-tysięcznym nakładzie. W tym samym roku Górniak zaśpiewała polski hymn narodowy podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Nożnej. Jej interpretacja „Mazurka Dąbrowskiego” odebrana była później z głównie chłodnymi odczuciami. W marcu 2003 premierę miała angielska część albumu Perła, która została wydana pod tytułem Invisible. Album zawierał dodatkowo klubowy hit „Impossible”, który został wybrany na singiel promujący wydawnictwo. W nowym wizerunku artystycznym Górniak w Europie, według zamysłu wytwórni, pozostało tylko imię Edyta. Utwór „Impossible” odniósł umiarkowany sukces w krajach niemieckojęzycznych, sam album nie odniósł sukcesu komercyjnego, sprzedano go zaledwie w kilkunastu tysiącach egzemplarzy. Z tego powodu wytwórnia zrezygnowała z wydawania kolejnych singli i realizowania kolejnych klipów. Jeszcze tylko utwór „Hold on Your Heart” został wykorzystany w popularnym portugalskim serialu telewizyjnym Morangos com Açúcar (Truskawki z cukrem). W 2004 Virgin Records rozwiązała kontrakt z Górniak, a po dziesięciu latach współpracy wokalistka opuściła także swoją macierzystą, polską wytwórnię. Na pożegnanie, w marcu 2004 polski oddział EMI wydał kompilację siedemnastu jej największych przebojów, Złota kolekcja: Dotyk. W tym czasie artystka nagrała kolejny przebój „Nie było” z metalową formacją Sweet Noise. 2004–2007: Niezależność artystyczna W 2004 założyła z Dariuszem Krupą własną niezależną wytwórnię płytową EG.Production, której Krupa został menedżerem. Górniak nawiązała współpracę z duetem polskich producentów muzycznych Mathplanete, aby nagrać piosenki w całkiem nowym stylu, z klubową muzyką chillout. Pierwszym efektem prac był singel z francuskojęzyczną piosenką „Lunatique”. Jego promocja nie nabrała jednak rozgłosu w mediach, jaki towarzyszył wcześniejszym jej powrotom na rynek muzyczny w latach 1997 i 2002. W maju ukazała się nieautoryzowana biografia artystki autorstwa Piotra Krysiaka, Edyta Górniak: Bez cenzury, jednak nakazem sądu została wycofana ze sprzedaży. W lipcu Górniak przerwała karierę muzyczną, co związane było z częstymi atakami paparazzich na jej życie prywatne. W listopadzie 2005 odbyła się premiera singla „Krople chwil…”, który nagrała na potrzeby kampanii reklamowej wody mineralnej Cisowianka. W grudniu zaprezentowała drugi utwór pochodzący z albumu Mathplanete, czyli „Sexuality”. W 2006 wraz z Borysem Szycem promowała Radio Zet w jego kampanii reklamowej. W styczniu w miesięczniku „Playboy” ukazała się sesja fotograficzna z udziałem Górniak. Nakład pisma wyniósł 130 tysięcy egzemplarzy i ukazał się w dwóch wersjach okładkowych. Wideo z sesji zdjęciowej zawarte zostało w teledysku do utworu „Sexuality”. Wkrótce Górniak rozpoczęła pracę nad nowym albumem popowym i zaczęła poszukiwania nowego wydawcy. Ostatecznie nawiązała współpracę z koncernem Sony BMG, a pierwszym efektem ich współpracy było wzięcie udziału w czerwcu 2006 w konkursie Premiery na Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, gdzie Górniak zaprezentowała piosenkę „Cygańskie serce”. Utwór zajął drugie miejsce w głosowaniu publiczności, przegrywając jedynie z zespołem Virgin. W tym samym roku, wraz z Mieczysławem Szcześniakiem, Kayah, Natalią Kukulską, Marylą Rodowicz, Robertem Amirianem i Grzegorzem Markowskim, piosenkarka nagrała utwór „Wystarczy chcieć” z okazji 10. rocznicy powstania Fundacji Polsat. W listopadzie odbyła się premiera jej nowego singla, „Loving You”. W styczniu 2007 zaśpiewała tytułowy temat do polskiej wersji hiszpańskiego filmu animowanego Smocze wzgórze. Od marca do grudnia zasiadała w jury pierwszych dwóch edycji programu telewizji Polsat Jak oni śpiewają, w którym aktorzy z seriali telewizyjnych walczyli o kontrakt płytowy. We wrześniu wystąpiła w Teatrze Wielkim w Warszawie w koncercie z muzyką klasyczną pod tytułem Śpiewnik narodowy, ku czci Marii Fołtyn i Stanisława Moniuszki. Koncert był transmitowany na żywo przez TVP, Górniak wykonała wówczas klasyczny utwór Moniuszki „Gwiazdeczka”, otrzymując entuzjastyczne recenzje. W październiku 2007 na rynek trafił jej pierwszy od pięciu lat album studyjny, zatytułowany E·K·G, który został wydany wspólnie przez EG.Production i medialny koncern Agora SA. Zadebiutowała na nim jako autorka tekstów. Albumowi towarzyszyła kilkudziesięciostronicowa książeczka z tekstami piosenek, ilustrowana materiałem fotograficznym ukazującym ją w obiektywie Tomasza Drzewińskiego. Premierę albumu poprzedził singel „List”, będący polskojęzyczną wersją utworu „I Surrender” z repertuaru Céline Dion. W kilka dni od premiery płyta zdobyła status złotej, a po miesiącu platynowej płyty. Album okazał się 14. bestsellerem roku oraz zajął 7. miejsce wśród albumów polskich wykonawców. W tym samym czasie wokalistka wzięła udział w sesji zdjęciowej dla miesięcznika „Machina”, na której została ucharakteryzowana na warszawską Syrenkę, co miało służyć odświeżeniu wizerunku symbolu polskiej stolicy. Pomysłodawcą sesji była redakcja „Machiny” i władze miasta Warszawa. W Sylwestra uświetniła swoim występem plenerowy koncert z tej okazji, organizowany przez telewizję Polsat w Krakowie. W styczniu 2008 oficjalnie potwierdziła, że planuje trasę koncertową promującą płytę, planowała również wydanie płyty DVD z tej trasy. Ostatecznie nie doszło do zapowiadanego tournée i, nie licząc sporadycznych koncertów po wydaniu w lutym 2008 singla „Dziękuję Ci”, promocja płyty szybko dobiegła końca. W tym czasie Górniak otrzymała nominację do Telekamery w kategorii „Muzyka” (5. miejsce) oraz do Wiktora w kategorii „Muzyka i estrada”. Zdobyła również nominacje do Superjedynek 2007 w dwóch kategoriach: „Wykonawca roku” (4. miejsce w głosowaniu internautów) i „Płyta roku” (5. miejsce w głosowaniu internautów). Nominowano ją także do nagród „Viva!” Najpiękniejsi oraz Kobieta Roku „Glamour” 2007. 2008–2012: Powrót na szczyt Od marca do listopada 2008 zasiadała w jury kolejnych dwóch edycji programu Jak oni śpiewają. W lipcu zaśpiewała na festiwalu TOPtrendy w Sopocie w koncercie TOP, jako jedna z najlepiej sprzedawanych artystek roku. Miesiąc wcześniej odmówiła występów na dwóch ważnych w swojej karierze koncertach; pierwszy miał odbyć się z okazji 15-lecia jej kariery w ramach Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, lecz organizator nie pozwolił jej na wyjście na scenę dopiero po zmroku. Drugi miał być supportem przed koncertem Céline Dion, jednak management Dion nie pozwolił jej wystąpić z zespołem na żywo. W październiku 2008 Górniak zdobyła dwie statuetki w plebiscycie zorganizowanym z okazji 60-lecia EMPiK-u: dla „Najważniejszej osobowości ostatnich 60 lat” oraz „Najważniejszej płyty ostatnich 60 lat” (za debiutancki album pt. Dotyk). W listopadzie zaprezentowała utwór „To nie tak jak myślisz”, nagrany na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej polskiej komedii romantycznej To nie tak, jak myślisz, kotku. Piosenka, do której zrealizowany oficjalny teledysk, trafiła na playlisty większości radiostacji i muzycznych stacji telewizyjnych. Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem wydała pierwszy świąteczny album, zatytułowany Zakochaj się na Święta w kolędach, zawierający pięć kolęd w języku polskim i pięć amerykańskich świątecznych standardów. Płyta była dodatkiem do „Gazety Wyborczej”. Pod koniec 2008 wzięła udział w programie Ranking gwiazd. 31 grudnia wystąpiła podczas emitowanej w telewizji Polsat imprezy sylwestrowej w Warszawie, podczas koncertu wykonała m.in. utwór „Wyginam śmiało ciało” (z filmu Madagaskar) w duecie z Arturem Chamskim. W 2009 wzięła udział w kampanii ekologicznej, której celem była redukcja emisji dwutlenku węgla i zużycia wody. Kampanię promowało hasło: „Zmień nawyki na dobre, zmień klimat na lepszy”. Od marca do listopada była jurorką ostatnich dwóch edycji programu Jak oni śpiewają. W kwietniu zdobyła statuetkę Radia Eska, Eska Music Award, w kategorii „Przebój roku” (za utwór „To nie tak jak myślisz”). W tym samym miesiącu wydała oświadczenie, w którym ogłosiła separację w swoim małżeństwie. W maju zakończyła współpracę z mężem na stanowisku menedżera. W lipcu, w wywiadzie dla magazynu „Viva!”, ogłosiła koniec związku. Krupa pozostał właścicielem firmy EG.Production. W Sylwestra Górniak wystąpiła jednego wieczoru na trzech prestiżowych koncertach w Warszawie: w Sali Kongresowej dwukrotnie wystąpiła z legendarną orkiestrą BBC Big Band, po czym uświetniła największy plenerowy show sylwestrowy, transmitowany przez telewizję Polsat. W styczniu 2010 rozpoczęła roczną współpracę z Mają Sablewską. Zapowiedziała wówczas obchody jubileuszowego roku kariery. Najpóźniej latem miała wydać nowy album oraz płytę DVD, ogłosiła też rozpoczęcie prac nad własnym musicalem, żadnych z tych planów jednak nie zrealizowała. W marcu tego samego roku dostała nominację do nagrody „Viva!” Najpiękniejsi w kategorii „Najpiękniejsza Polka”. 29 maja uczciła swój jubileusz uroczystym koncertem 20 piosenek na XX-lecie podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy w Sopocie. W sierpniu wystąpiła jako gość specjalny festiwalu TVP Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal 2010. Na obu koncertach po raz pierwszy wykonała na żywo piosenkę „Never Will I”, nagraną na jej pierwszy zagraniczny album i wydaną tylko w Japonii. Od września do listopada brała udział w dwunastej edycji programu TVN Taniec z gwiazdami. Jej partnerem tanecznym był Jan Kliment, z którym zajęła trzecie miejsce, odpadając w odcinku półfinałowym. Podczas finałowego odcinka wystąpiła jako gość specjalny, wykonując piosenkę „When I Look at You” z repertuaru Miley Cyrus. W listopadzie na rynek trafiła nowa wersja kompilacji jej największych przebojów, zatytułowana Złota kolekcja: Dotyk, uaktualniona o hity z ostatnich lat oraz utwór „Never Will I”. W grudniu 2010 Górniak uświetniła występem sylwestrowy koncert TVP Sylwester z Dwójką – Imperium gwiazd we Wrocławiu. Jedną z atrakcji był jej występ z Marylą Rodowicz i Beatą Kozidrak w przeboju Creedence Clearwater Revival „Proud Mary”, w aranżacji znanej z wykonania Tiny Turner. Zaprezentowała tam również swój premierowy singel „Teraz – tu”, zapowiadający nowy album My. Teledysk do niego wyreżyserowała sama Górniak, podobnie jak do następnego singla, którym został utwór „On the Run”. W marcu 2011 została ambasadorką firmy kosmetycznej Soraya, promując jej produkt do makijażu scenicznego. 22 marca wystąpiła w Teatrze Wielkim w Warszawie w koncercie Jednego Serca, będącym hołdem dla ofiar katastrofy smoleńskiej. Wykonała utwór „Nie opuszczaj mnie” Jacques’a Brela. 1 lipca na koncercie Tu Warszawa, organizowanego z okazji inauguracji polskiej prezydencji w Radzie UE w Warszawie, zaśpiewała przebój Czesława Niemena „Sen o Warszawie”. We wrześniu wzięła udział w programie TVP Tak to leciało!, a wygrane w nim 50 tys. zł. przeznaczyła na rzecz fundacji Ewy Błaszczyk „Akogo?”. W październiku odbyła się premiera jej piosenki „Oj... kotku”, którą nagrała na potrzeby filmu Pokaż, kotku, co masz w środku. W listopadzie dostała kolejną nominację do nagrody Viva! Najpiękniejsi w kategorii „Najpiękniejsza Polka”. 14 lutego 2012 wydała album, zatytułowany My, stanowiący zwrot ku muzyce electropopowej, wydany przez jej nową własną wytwórnię płytową – Anaconda Productions. Większość utworów skomponował i wyprodukował polski producent Bogdan Kondracki. Po singlach „Teraz – tu” i „On the Run” promowanych w 2011, album promowany był przez single: „Nie zapomnij”, „Consequences”, który doczekał się także polskojęzycznej wersji „Co tylko chcesz”, oraz „Sens-Is”. Górniak zdobyła nominacje do nagród VIVA Comet w czterech kategoriach: wokalistka roku, najlepszy przebój, najlepszy teledysk (za utwór i klip do „Teraz – tu”) oraz za najlepszy image. 23 lutego wystąpiła na gali wręczenia nagród, zdobywszy statuetkę za wygraną w ostatniej kategorii. 2012–2018: Ekskluzywne występy i udział w programach telewizyjnych Od 3 do 31 marca 2012 brała udział w programie TVP2 Bitwa na głosy, w którym była trenerką i prowadzącą chór uczestników z Opola. 22 kwietnia w Gdańskiej Ergo Arenie wystąpiła na wspólnym koncercie z José Carrerasem. Na życzenie tenora zaśpiewała jego ulubioną piosenkę, „My Heart Will Go On” Céline Dion. Wykonała też covery piosenek „Nie opuszczaj mnie” i „Hallelujah”, a w duecie z tenorem tematy „All I Ask of You” z musicalu Upiór w operze i „Moon River” z filmu Śniadanie u Tiffany’ego. 26 maja wystąpiła podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy 2012, na którym wykonała cover „I Will Always Love You” w hołdzie Whitney Houston. 30 czerwca wzięła udział w telewizyjnym koncercie TVP Sabat Czarownic w Kielcach, na którym wykonała m.in. utwór „The Show Must Go On” z repertuaru zespołu Queen. Również w czerwcu została twarzą Śląskiego Banku ING i wystąpiła w jego spocie reklamowym, do którego nagrała dziewięć przyśpiewek piłkarskich w siedmiu językach: polskim, czeskim, portugalskim, niemieckim, holenderskim, hiszpańskim oraz angielskim. 2 grudnia wystąpiła na telewizyjnej gali stacji TVN Zwykły bohater, podczas której zaśpiewała w towarzystwie orkiestry pod batutą Tomasza Szymusia m.in. trzy covery: „Hallelujah”, „Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word” Eltona Johna oraz „Hero” Mariah Carey w duecie z Aleksandrą Kurzak. 18 grudnia w Teatrze Wielkim w Warszawie wystąpiła gościnnie podczas gali 20-lecia Telewizji Polsat, na której wykonała „My Heart Will Go On” Céline Dion. 16 grudnia zagrała urodzinowy koncert w warszawskim studiu telewizyjnym Transcolor, który był rejestrowany przez stację HBO i został wyemitowany w Sylwestra. W trakcie koncertu zaśpiewała swoje największe przeboje, jak również covery „Co mi Panie dasz?” grupy Bajm i „Lovesong” The Cure. 2 lutego 2013 wystąpiła podczas gali Miss Polonia 2012, wykonując m.in. covery: „Nothing Else Matters” zespołu Metallica i „(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman” Arethy Franklin. 11 lutego wystąpiła na gali „Viva!” Najpiękniejsi z coverem przeboju „Mercy” Duffy. 14 i 15 lutego opublikowała na swoim oficjalnym kanale w serwisie YouTube studyjne nagranie coveru „(You Make Me Feel) Like A Natural Woman” i fragment „Etiudy Rewolucyjnej”, utworu zrealizowanego w ramach projektu związanego z muzyką Fryderyka Chopina, do którego tekst napisał Jacek Cygan. 6 kwietnia premierę miał cover standardu Franka Sinatry „All the Way”, nagrany przez Górniak w duecie z Mattem Duskiem na polską edycję jego albumu pt. My Funny Valentine: The Chet Baker Songbook. 26 maja Górniak wystąpiła w finale trzeciej edycji programu TVN X Factor, w którym wykonała utwór „List” razem z Klaudią Gawor (późniejszą zwyciężczynią talent show). W czerwcu odmówiła występu na jubileuszowym 50. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, argumentując to brakiem możliwości uzgodnienia repertuaru (brak jej zgody na podjęcie się wykonania piosenki Anny German) oraz odmówieniem przez producentów festiwalu zdementowania nieprawdziwych przekazów medialnych na temat negocjacji finansowych i rzekomego konfliktu z Marylą Rodowicz. Decyzję Górniak skrytykowała sama Rodowicz, oceniając ją jako „wymówkę”. Ostatecznie Górniak została zbojkotowana na festiwalu (np. pominięto ją w retrospektywnej części jubileuszu). 6 lipca wystąpiła gościnnie podczas koncertu Aarona Spearsa w Centrum Kultury w Grodzisku Mazowieckim. 23 i 24 sierpnia wystąpiła jako gość specjalny podczas Sopot Top of the Top Festival 2013, na którym zaśpiewała m.in. covery „The Power of Love” Jennifer Rush i „All the Way” z Mattem Duskiem. 2 września wystąpiła podczas jubileuszowej gali 1000 razy „M jak miłość”, zorganizowanej z okazji emisji 1000. odcinka serialu M jak miłość. 7 września 2013 rozpoczęła się emisja trzeciej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland, w którym Górniak występowała w roli trenera. Od sierpnia program promował teledysk do premierowej piosenki „Tysiące głosów”, nagranej przez wokalistkę wspólnie z pozostałymi trenerami (Maria Sadowska, Marek Piekarczyk oraz Tomson i Baron z Afromental). 31 grudnia piosenkarka wystąpiła podczas sylwestrowego koncertu telewizji TVP2 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką we Wrocławiu, wykonała m.in. covery „The Winner Takes It All” ABBY i „Lady Marmalade” Labelle wraz z finalistkami programu The Voice of Poland. 27 stycznia 2014 wystąpiła na międzynarodowej uroczystości losowania grup Mistrzostw Świata 2014 w siatkówce mężczyzn, śpiewając cover „The Winner Takes It All”. 10 lutego, na gali Viva! Najpiękniejsi, zaśpiewała hit „To nie ja!” w duecie z Marysią Markiewicz, dwunastoletnią stypendystką programu I Ty możesz sięgnąć gwiazd magazynu „Viva!”. 1 maja wykonała ten utwór podczas koncertu Tu bije serce Europy, zorganizowanego z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy wstąpienia Polski do Unii Europejskiej. Latem 2013 rozpoczęła nagrania na swój ósmy album studyjny, kontynuujący elektropopową stylistykę. Nad materiałem pracowała z duetem kompozytorsko-producenckim Dustplastic. Na początku 2014 podpisała kontrakt fonograficzny z Universal Music Polska. 16 maja 2014 na antenie Radia ZET miał premierę pierwszy singiel zapowiadający nowy materiał, „Your High”. Górniak po raz pierwszy zaśpiewała utwór na żywo 24 maja podczas finału czwartej edycji programu The Voice of Poland. 1 czerwca, razem z Rusłaną Łyżyczko, zaśpiewała cover „Imagine” Johna Lennona podczas uroczystej gali z okazji 25-lecia odrodzenia wolnej Polski – Ludzie Wolności, w której uczestniczyli m.in. prezydenci Bronisław Komorowski i Lech Wałęsa, premier Donald Tusk oraz Marszałek Sejmu Ewa Kopacz. 3 sierpnia otrzymała statuetkę Bursztynowej Fali za całokształt pracy artystycznej podczas pierwszej edycji Festiwalu „Na Fali” w Koszalinie. Jesienią powróciła do programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland i, wraz z Justyną Steczkowską, Markiem Piekarczykiem oraz Tomsonem i Baronem z Afromentalu, zasiadła w jury piątej edycji show, której emisja rozpoczęła się 6 września. Za udział w show otrzymała nominację do Telekamer „Tele Tygodnia” 2015 w kategorii „Juror”. 21 listopada odbyła się premiera singla „Glow On”. W 2013 w geście protestu przeciw spaleniu Tęczy na Placu Zbawiciela w Warszawie, wpięła w instalację kwiaty 31 grudnia wystąpiła we Wrocławiu podczas Sylwestra z Dwójką. W lutym 2015 zajęła 10. miejsce w plebiscycie radia RMF FM na artystę 25-lecia. Miesiąc później wyznała, że zgłosiła chęć udziału na 60. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, jednak jej kandydatura została odrzucona przez TVP z powodu wcześniejszego podpisania umowy z inną artystką (Moniką Kuszyńską). 19 kwietnia wystąpiła podczas koncertu Top Music Wembley w londyńskiej Wembley Arena. 22 maja w finale trzeciej, emitowanej przez telewizję Polsat, edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami, wykonała cover utworu „Listen” Beyoncé. Cztery dni później piosenki „Glow On” i „Your High” ukazały się na wspólnym winylowym maxisinglu, zawierającym dodatkowo remiks „Glow On” (zrealizowany przez Dustplastic) oraz wykonanie a capella „Your High”. W dniach 12–14 czerwca 2015 Górniak brała udział w 52. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Pierwszego dnia wykonała dwa utwory z zespołem Skaldowie z okazji jubileuszu 50-lecia ich działalności. Drugiego dnia dała recital z okazji 25-lecia działalności artystycznej. Po występie przyznano jej Złotą Karolinkę. Ostatniego dnia festiwalowego wystąpiła w koncercie Muzyczna biografia – 90 lat Polskiego Radia, podczas którego wykonała utwór „Dumka na dwa serca” w duecie z Mieczysławem Szcześniakiem. W trakcie koncertu piosenkarce przyznano Platynową Telekamerę. 24 czerwca 2015 ukazał się nowy singiel piosenkarki, „Oczyszczenie”. W sierpniu rozpoczęła się pierwsza od 16 lat trasa koncertowa Górniak, Love 2 Love, zorganizowana w największych polskich halach z okazji jubileuszu 25-lecia jej artystycznej działalności. 30 sierpnia wykonała utwór „Hallelujah” w duecie z Moniką Kuszyńską podczas koncertu Europa to My w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim, zorganizowanego przez Ministerstwo Infrastruktury w celu promocji inwestycji współfinansowanych z funduszy Unii Europejskiej. We wrześniu ruszyła szósta edycja programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland, w którym Górniak ponownie wystąpiła w roli trenerki, tym razem u boku Marii Sadowskiej, Andrzeja Piasecznego oraz Tomsona i Barona. Za udział w programie została nominowana do Telekamery w kategorii „Najlepszy juror”. 14 października odebrała Brązowy Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. 23 listopada wystąpiła na 13. plebiscycie Róż Gali, na którym wykonała utwór „Tomorrow Never Dies” z filmu Jutro nie umiera nigdy. 5 grudnia, podczas świątecznego koncertu stacji TVN Listy do M 2, zaśpiewała piosenki „Say Something” duetu A Great Big World oraz „Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” Judy Garland. W Sylwestra uświetniła swoim występem plenerowy koncert, organizowany przez telewizję TVN w Krakowie. 9 stycznia 2016 wystąpiła podczas Poznańskiego Koncertu Noworocznego w ramach Międzynarodowych Targów Poznańskich. W 2016 zaprojektowała kolekcję ubrań dla NAOKO. W lutym media doniosły o rozwiązaniu współpracy Górniak i Dustplastic co później potwierdziła sama wokalistka informując, że płyta nad którą wspólnie pracowali nie ukaże się, gdyż producenci nie wywiązali się ze swoich zobowiązań zawodowych. W tym samym miesiącu artystka potwierdziła, że zgłosiła się z balladą „Grateful” do udziału w krajowych eliminacjach do Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Z piosenką zakwalifikowała się do finału selekcji, który odbył się 5 marca, i zajęła w nim trzecie miejsce w głosowaniu telewidzów. 28 maja wystąpiła podczas 9. Festiwalu Muzyki Filmowej w Krakowie, na którym wykonała utwór „Kolorowy wiatr” z filmu Pocahontas. 20 sierpnia wzięła udział w festiwalu gwiazd lat 90. Top Łódź Festival, transmitowanym przez telewizję Polsat. 28 sierpnia zaśpiewała na gali Boxing Night 12 w Częstochowie, przed walką Marcina Najmana. 6 września wystąpiła wspólnie z Davidem Fosterem podczas koncertu z okazji Dnia Niepodległości Indonezji, organizowanego w Warszawie przez polską ambasadę tego kraju. Wykonała z nim covery: „I Have Nothing” z repertuaru Whitney Houston i „Get Here” Olety Adams. 7 września rozpoczęła się emisja pierwszej edycji programu TVP1 Hit Hit Hurra!, w której Górniak zasiadła w jury (wraz z Hirkiem Wroną i Bartkiem Caboniem). Za udział w programie uzyskała nominację do Telekamer w kategorii „Juror”. 9 grudnia, w finałowym odcinku programu zaśpiewała cover „I’m Every Woman” Chaki Khan wspólnie z Kayah i Martą Zalewską, a także cover „I Have Nothing”. 31 grudnia wystąpiła podczas Sylwestra z Dwójką, organizowanego przez TVP2 w Zakopanem, wykonując m.in. cover przeboju Rihanny „Only Girl (In the World)”. W 2017 została twarzą kampanii reklamowej lakierów do paznokci Chiodo Pro. W maju wystąpiła na 10. Festiwalu Muzyki Filmowej w Krakowie, na którym zaśpiewała utwory: „Listen” z musicalu Dreamgirls i „My Heart Will Go On” z filmu Titanic. 18 sierpnia była jedną z gwiazd podczas TOP of the TOP Festival w Sopocie, gdzie zaśpiewała covery przebojów „Without You” Mariah Carey i „Wicked Game” Chrisa Isaaka. 17 września wystąpiła na koncercie „Od Opola do Opola” podczas trzeciego dnia 54. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, wykonała wówczas utwory: „To nie ja!”, „Kasztany” i „Dziwny jest ten świat”. 24 listopada wydała singel „Andromeda” nagrany we współpracy z Donatanem. Następnego dnia, po raz pierwszy wykonała utwór na żywo, podczas finału ósmej edycji programu The Voice of Poland. 24 grudnia wystąpiła podczas wigilijnego koncertu w kościele pw. św. Ignacego Loyoli w Gdańsku, emitowanego przez TVP1. Od 1 stycznia 2018 była trenerem wraz z Tomsonem i Baronem oraz Dawidem Kwiatkowskim w programie TVP2 The Voice Kids. Z powodu problemów zdrowotnych swojej mamy zrezygnowała z udziału w II edycji show. Wokalistkę ma zastąpić Cleo. 10 czerwca, podczas trzeciego dnia 55. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, wykonała swój własny utwór „Andromeda” oraz cover przeboju Bajm „Co mi Panie dasz”. 15 i 16 sierpnia wystąpiła podczas Sopot Top of the Top Festival 2018, gdzie podczas drugiego dnia wykonała utwory „Impossible”, „Jak najdalej” i „Andromeda”, zaś trzeciego dnia zaśpiewała przebój „To nie ja!” oraz piosenkę „(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman” z repertuaru Arethy Franklin, w hołdzie dla artystki, która zmarła wcześniej tego samego dnia. 27 sierpnia 2018 w sieci ukazał się singiel "Tylko Ty", promujący film Dywizjon 303. Historia prawdziwa. Życie prywatne Była zaręczona z aktorem Dariuszem Kordkiem, później związana była z dziennikarzami telewizyjnymi Piotrem Gembarowskim i Piotrem Kraśką oraz z prezesem i redaktorem naczelnym Radia ZET Robertem Kozyrą. 27 marca 2004 w Szpitalu Wojewódzkim w Łomży urodziła syna Allana Karola, ze związku z muzykiem Dariuszem Krupą, którego poślubiła 11 listopada 2005. 24 lutego 2010 w Sądzie Okręgowym w Warszawie zakończyła się sprawa rozwodowa z jej powództwa. Po rozwodzie związała się z prawnikiem Piotrem Schrammem. 27 czerwca 2014 wydała oficjalne oświadczenie, w którym poinformowała o zakończeniu ich czteroletniego związku. Od stycznia do września 2016 mieszkała w Krakowie, potem zamieszkała na stałe w Los Angeles. Głos Skala głosu Edyty Górniak wyliczona została na 3 oktawy i 8 półtonów. Wokalistka często porównywana jest przez krytyków muzycznych do Whitney Houston, Céline Dion, Violetty Villas oraz Mariah Carey, która słynie z mieszania najsilniejszych rejestrów z falsetem, podobnie jak Górniak. Wypowiedź Alicji Węgorzewskiej podczas nagrania jednego z odcinków programu Bitwa na głosy: „Kiedy czasem słucham Edyty, to ona ma tę elektryczność pod skórą, tę wrażliwość, którą też miała Whitney Houston”. Paweł Gzyl recenzując płytę My napisał: „O kondycji wokalnej piosenkarki właściwie nie ma co wspominać – nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że w tej kwestii zostawia ona daleko w tyle resztę polskiej konkurencji”. Elżbieta Zapendowska, będąca niegdyś nauczycielką wokalną piosenkarki, powiedziała w jednym z wywiadów: „Szkoda, że tak wielki, światowy talent został zaprzepaszczony. Ona powinna zrobić światową karierę, mając takie warunki jakie ma, mając taką urodę, taki głos, taką wrażliwość muzyczną”. Dyskografia *''Dotyk (1995) *''Edyta Górniak (10 listopada 1997) / Kiss Me, Feel Me (7 listopada 1997) *''Perła'' (9 marca 2002) / Invisible (31 marca 2003) *''E·K·G'' (12 października 2007) *''Zakochaj się na Święta w kolędach'' (22 grudnia 2008) *''My'' (14 lutego 2012) Trasy koncertowe *Dotyk (1995) *Live '99 (1999) *Julia (2000) *Love 2 Love (2015) *Akustycznie (2018) Filmografia Aktorka: *2002: Na dobre i na złe odc. 93 Odnaleźć siebie – jako piosenkarka Nika Werner *2006: Niania odc. 31 Gdzie jest Edyta? – jako ona sama Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Natalia Szroeder *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji